


a good-sized horse

by windbellows



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows
Summary: She remembers his hands, gentle on her coat, and his smile.
Kudos: 44





	a good-sized horse

In the Taobab Grasslands, nestled between the looming Plateau and the cliffs around the Gerudo Canyon, the trees standing tall and small offer hiding places for a few Koroks. They’re what the boy currently running around the trees is searching for - he had found one in a fallen stump nearby, and another in a tree top, and is willing to push his luck for more. The sun sinks overhead, painting the evening in a river of blushing pink and stark orange, and here is where Link meets the giant horse. Her mane and tail have swallowed the sunset and her coat is like pure ore, and he’s breathless. 

The rest of the herd hasn’t noticed him, but she makes no move to run; instead she simply stands there, gazing at Link. Her tail swishes. He wonders if he knows her, or if she knows him. Wordlessly, he digs an apple out of his pack and hands it out to her, and after a moment’s hesitation she accepts it. Link can see his reflection in her deep eyes, staring back. 

She turns and trots over to her herd, who catch sight of Link and immediately startle. He doesn’t mind. He wasn’t looking for a new horse anyways, and after finding another Korok seed, hanging from a branch, he warps to Highland Stable for the night. 

\--

 _The last of its kind,_ the Compendium tells him, much later. _This is a horse that chooses its rider._ Link reads this description then reads it again, and again and again and over again, and thinks of her sunset mane. 

\--

Behind the trees and the twin lynels is an odd formation that can only be classified as an _indent_. Seemingly fallen rocks dot the ground in front, but look closer; their shapes are precise, and quite similar. Perhaps they crumbled long ago, ten thousand or so years, give or take… 

The giant horse walks nearby, and lives and sleeps and grazes nearby, and she remembers his hands, gentle on her coat, and his smile. His laugh. 

Maybe the indent was once an entrance to a temple, or a grave. Deep below the ground lies a wizened body and the giant horse stands above, standing guard. Waiting. _A horse that chooses its rider._ She has waited for her friend for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](https://hyrule-geographic.tumblr.com/post/188826016181/botw2-prediction)  
> This post made me cry. I personally see it as an Artorias and Sif situation  
> 


End file.
